The Words from the Heart
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: COMPLETE A collection of poems based on thoughts, feelings and emotions of characters in Fruits Basket. Most of the poems are related to the manga. Don't worry about spoilers, because I won't tell what happen! This is enjoyable for anyone who loves FB!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello! This is the poet speaking! This is a collection of poetry inspired by the Fruits Baskets manga. I know that most of us are behind in the manga, but these poems won't give away anything that happened in the story. So, don't read because you are scared of being spoiled! I may use some lines from the manga but I am not telling where it is coming from! You'll have to read it for yourself. Oh yeah, if you want to know where you could find translations go to the Fruity Group ML in Yahoo and ask for the link! Okay...anything else? Yeah. I want to thank Shadow-san for her beautiful translations which sounded like poetry itself. Here's the order of characters I'll be doing (manga release order):

TOHRU AND SOHMAS

Tohru

Yuki

Kyo

Shigure

Kagura

Momiji

Hatori

Hatsuharu

Ayame

Kisa

Hiro

Ritsu

Isuzu (Rin) (for those who do not know, she's the Horse)

Kureno (the Bird) (current manga release )

Akito

Kazuma

* * *

TOMODACHI NO TOHRU

Arisa (Uo-chan)

Saki (Hana-chan)

* * *

TOMODACHI NO YUKI (Student Council):

Kakeru (Student council Vice- President)

Machi (Student council Treasurer)

Naohito ( Student council Secretary)

Kimi (Student council Secretary)

* * *

I might add more later!

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. JYUUNIYSHI: The Circle of Twelve

**AN: **I said I would write an intro poem for the zodiac crew, so here it is in a reader's POV. I written this after I written all the zodiac poems and others, so it's not really much of a intro, but I put it there for future readers. **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!_**

* * *

**The Circle of Twelve**

Once upon a time,

In years not to long ago.

There was a girl,

Who was polite and kind, but alone.

She came across one day,

A quiet house with no one around;

What she found instead was a little display.

Twelve little figurines sitting on their little stand,

Each represent a period in the Chinese New Year.

The girl smiled to herself at the cute figures,

Then she frowned, "There's no cat here".

Then came a stranger, Shigure the owner of those figurines,

And then a unexpected inhabitant, a classmate named Yuki.

Let not forget the orange one, Kyo, who "crashed" in later.

All three carried a heavy secret and dark mysteries.

_The Circle of Twelve. _

Little did this girl know that day,

That her life, her heart, forever...

Will change.

This secret comes to the girl's knowledge,

As well a new place to call home.

She has to carry a horrible secret...

But she just kept smiling, knowing she's not alone.

In days later, she met a girl named Kagura, with a one-sided heart,

Who runs blindly for love about,

For her koshii.

"I wish I could love someone like that," the girl thought out loud.

Soon she met foreign boy,

Who kissed her at first meeting,

The met him again at a school event.

His name is Momiji.

Also at that same event she met a doctor,

Named Hatori.

He seem cold and cruel at first,

But for her sake, he was only worried.

_The Circle of Twelve. _

The dog, the rat, including the cat...

The boar, the rabbit and the dragon...

This is quite unsual for the girl!

These things don't usually happen!

During a school run,

She met a young lad.

Hatsuharu, a young man with a double in one,

Call White or Black.

He is really polite and quite mature,

Although strange, as one could say.

He's not the oddest one, as the girl could see.

That is when she meets Yuki's brother, Ayame.

Fast on words and unthinkable in actions,

No could stand up against him,

He is way to flamboyant! (Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Determined that it'll be his brother's heart he will win.

Don't care for the beatings and ignorance,

He just want to share something with him.

"Just meet halfway," the girl said Ayame,

He took that to his heart within.

In the spring's rain,

Hatsuharu brough a little tiger in his arms,

"Oh, what a cute kitty!" the girl said.

And the tiger caused her harm.

Despite the painful meeting,

The girl reach out to this little tiger,

Who transformed in to a little girl, crying.

Everything will be alright, little Kisa,

Because you are the one we all love.

Just have courage,

Because life will always be tough.

Not too long way,

After "dark clouds" passed though,

Came a little boy,

With high strung attitude.

Hiro loves the tiger, no doubt.

Jealousy is what he feels to the girl,

Who easily comfort the tiger.

This has shattered his world.

"You'll be Kisa's prince someday," was all the girl could say.

_The Circle of Twelve. _

The rat, the dog, including the cat...

the boar, the rabbit, the dragon...

The cow, the snake, the tiger and sheep.

Three more...what more could happen?

She met a nervous woman, who turned out to be a man,

Who lost faith in himself because no believes in him,

"You could find that in someone," the girl said with soft smile.

Ritsu thought, "I hope I could hear those words once again"

Since that time it's been awhile,

Until that summer a horse named Isuzu was found.

At the same time interval,

The bird, Kureno, was introduced to clear the girl's doubt...

Doubt you say?

She though the Sohma leader, Akito, was the last zodiac.

No he's far worst, and cruel of them all,

"Closest to God," said he, as he stood in the shadow black.

_Circle of Twelve. _

The rat, the dog, including the cat...

the boar, the rabbit, the dragon...

The cow, the snake, the tiger and the sheep...

The horse and the bird...now that she met them all what would now happen?

They are the Circle of Twelve,

excluding the cat,

There is even a "God" in the center of it all,

The Circle of Twelve, the Chinese zodiac.

* * *

**AN: **Now that's long! I almost written three pages! This introduce all the zodiacs and Akito without giving the main story away. This is based on the manga, not anime. In the manga, Tohru meets Hiro and Ritsu _after_ the "Nekozuki" segment. In the anime the show if before that incident. Aye me, two more to work on! Read and Review!


	3. To Wish

**AN: **Based on events in Chapter 75 of the manga (no spoilers). Tohru is "wishing" for certain people to get together, only to feel their pain. I want to thank Shadow-san for the translation! Oh, before I forget...I don't own Fruits Baskets manga.

* * *

**To Wish [Tohru POV]**

**By Pocochichi**

_You can't help but _

_Wish for it _

_From the heart..._

_[Although] My heart felt like it would fall to pieces..._

When wishes are made upon the stars at night,

will they ever be heard?

To know that they go wasted tears my eyes;

and struck a tinge of pain that makes my chest burn...

I don't wish for my own selfish means,

But for the ones close to my heart;

For I know what their heart seeks;

a dream that is close but... so far...

_The Wish_

_To be able to meet_

Nothing much I ask of;

Only for hearts to come together...

With the bond of love;

which will last forever.

Why can't souls combine?

Whether it's the hearts of lovers,

Who wanted to see each other during this lifetime;

Or family who just want to meet each other.

Why?

It's it against a hidden law I could not see?

Or is it fate retreating from my side?

Could it just be me... reaching for the unreachable dream?

_An impossible wish  
Because I'm depressed?  
Because I know  
What it's like  
To have an unrealizable wish?_

All I could do is pray and wish;

And hope for the very best,

Never give up as long as I live,

Never give up...let the stars do the rest...

To wish

_What is your "wish"...Kyo?_

_KYO: ...That a certain somebody would stop crying..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Kyaaa! That was my first FB poem! Sorry that it was short, but I am breaking ground! I could write stories too, but the figuring out the plots is a huge pain for me. I like to stick with the original story, but to go into depth on what are the characters thoughts, emotions and so forth. I like the manga better than the anime, so most of the poems I might write in the future is inspired by the manga, like this one. Okay, my next poem is in Yuki's POV. Oh yeah, read and review, so I could find inspiration for my next poem...Thanx for reading!


	4. My Darkness, My Light

**AN:** This poem is based on Yuki's emotional and psychological struggles (manga based). **_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets and thank you Shadow-san for translations ! _**

**

* * *

**

**My Darkness, My Light **

**By Pocochichi**

_My world is pitch black_

_Yuki too should be pitch black..._

_Make no mistake _

_You see, this world is pitch black _

_There are no possibilities and there is no hope_

_Your life will be a path of darkness_

_So don't kid yourself _

_Thinking that someday you'll be saved_

In a dark room in my darkest hour,

Accompanied by words of thorns;

Which stab my tender heart;

And spread pain through my weak body.

Darkness was my world,

Absent of light,

No one to save me,

No one to run to...

I am completely alone...

_There was no chance that anyone would come for me_

My cries couldn't be heard;

Because they were absorbed by darkness;

I felt useless...

I felt helpless...

What was my purpose in this world?

Why was I born?

To accompany darkness?

_I wanted it..._

_That warm place..._

I never understood what love meant,

Or what its like...

Or even what it is...

Until light shone one day...

She shone that one day...

_Even if my memories were erased,_

_Please be my friend again..._

Those words I took to the heart;

And start a journey anew...

To find myself...

Only to discover my own selfishness and weaknesses...

In the path of light,

Created by her unconditional love and guidance;

I slowly replaced my weaknesses with my hidden strength...

_I too _

_Have to realise that I have lots of faults and weak points_

_That I need to fix._

_Otherwise..._

_I'll always be a fool_

I too want to be a light in someone's darkest hour;

Just as she has done for me...

Now as I continue on my journey of light...

Please let me find my way...

_This world is  
Not a world wrapped in light  
But  
That's not all  
It's not only darkness  
That's not all it is_

That's not all it is...

* * *

**AN: **Yes! Another one done on the same day. Just to let you all know, the words in italics are various lines from the manga. Again, thank you Shadow-san for making those words so beautiful! Unlike my last one, this one don't rhyme, but it's a description of the metamorphosis of Yuki's heart, mind and soul. It's a tad short, but I hope it's just as good! Alright, Kyo-kunnn is next! Yay! Me love Kyo! Next time, I might eliminate the manga verses because I want all of this to be my work. I put in the lines in this one and the last one for effect. Enough rambling! Please read and review!


	5. The Importance of Time

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, Tayaka Natsuki-sensei does! __It pretty obvious what this is about, even if you didn't read the manga. Thank you Shadow-san for the translations of the manga which inspires me!_**

* * *

**The Importance of Time**

**By Pocochichi**

When did time become so precious to me?

The number of months, days, hours, even minutes, remaining...

What does it matter?

Since when does it matter?

Ever since that day...

She came running to me, while I tried to run away;

Crying and holding to my grotesque figure...

Saying how much she want us to spend our days together;

I cried...

...there will be not another moment like this in the facet of time.

Since then time has become as precious as her,

The days of seeing her goofy smiles has grown shorter...

Oh, Kami-sama why didn't I think of it sooner?

Does it really matter?

Soon my time in this small world of ours...

Will end...in months, days, hours...

Even minutes...

That's why I tell myself to "forget it"

I dare not hurt her,

She deserves better...

Life without tears of pain;

For that my heart will sustain...

But only her will remain forever,

For all the smiles and sunshine in her life...I will surrender;

Forever and always deep within,

I'll treasure the remaining time that is given.

If time could stop...please let do so,

Let me stay...I couldn't go...

Don't want to leave her all alone...

Please don't let her be alone.

Please let me be by her side,

In the remainder of time...

_I want to be by your side  
Until the time comes to separate.  
Until that very instant._

****

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Ahh! This is obviously a Kyoru fic, but all I could say that its "somewhat" true. Poor Kyo...I just want to hug him, even though he turns into a cat! I love cats! Okay, enough of my fan girl hype about Kyoooo-kunnnn! Next is Shi-chan! Hmmm...now what could I write in his POV?


	6. A Story Written Without a Pen

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or the cursed Dog-spirit zodiac, Shigure. He's my year though!**_

**

* * *

**

**A Story Written Without a Pen**

Ah! Que, sera, sera...

How fun life could be!

Filled with many tales,

And stories envelop around me!

A drama unfolds under my little roof,

When a little flower found out our secret...

But not the entire truth...

Despite the horrors of our hidden selves,

The little flower accepted us full heartily,

With a friendly smile and a promise not give it away;

We all became acquainted quickly,

As joy fill our days.

And...yet there is more that the little flower rather not know...

Which is a cruelest, dirtiest secret of all;

Watching in dark corners stood a villain...

Making sure that she rise when she rise and fall when she fall...

Who is this villain you say?

Ha, ha that I cannot tell...

For he has yet to make his entrance...

...if his plan has gone well...

How do I know of this fiend?

Now, now would I want to spoil the end?

For now, the little flower just trust everybody...

Bring them together to comprehend,

And learn of one another.

As the little flower blooms in everyone's lives...

"Ah, Que sera, que sera...How fun life could be,"

I thought to myself...with an soft sigh.

This is far better than any story I could ever write;

With a beginning but a lingering end...

A story without chapters, pages, nor book,

But a story which develops itself...written without a pen.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** What do you think? Shigure is some character is he? This time I did not use any manga verses! Yay! Last time I did at the end...when I said I wouldn't (gomen). I think this is one of my best so far, with Kyo's poem being the second best. Next is my favorite gal, Kagura!


	7. To Love and to Hold

**AN: **Yay! I got two review from **GirlWaterShaman**! Thank you for reading! This inspires me to keep on going! You make me a very happy fan-author! The answer to your question is in manga, but it's not in the anime. If you read Volume 3 (The Valentines chappie) you'll know whose the real "fiend". If you want me to spoil it for you then I'll email you an explain what happen there. (Hint: It's not only Akito). Okay, this gal is my fave because I could relate to her... we both love KYO-KUNNNN! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets!_**

**

* * *

**

**To Love and to Hold**

_To my Neko Dearest:_

Everyday I long to see your adorable face,

Accompanied by a little scowl;

I love you lots! More than any existence in space!

HEY! DON"T STOP READING NOW!

I haven't displayed my words of affection!

Ne, why won't you give me a chance?

I am trying my best to make an good impression!

(sobs) I am really that bad?...

YOU WILL READ!

OR I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!

Please?

At least the part where I reveal my feeling for you, my darling!

I love you so much it causes pain;

It give you cuts and bruises

Which make you run away

Sorry about that...For your love, I'm NOT THE ONE WHO LOSES! ......

There I go again,

Fearing I'll lose you forever

Heh.Don't you understand?

That why I won't let go, no...never.

Oh, so here goes,

I truly deeply, meanly, love you...

More than anything and everything, Kyo.

It is nothing but the truth!

A truth I wanted to believe;

I don't want to see what's behind that door...

A door which locks reality.

So, please let me love and hold you more...

At least once without pain;

Just like the days when you reach for my hand...

Just like those days;

I long for you to reach for me again.

Ah...you already knew

Ano...Why won't you love me back?

Oh...that question is not new.

I want to know...is it something that I lack?

Or is it her?

What did she have that I didn't?

Back when that incident occurred...

That's the only difference, isn't it?

Heh. I couldn't compete with that.

...but I regretted that mistake!

...I guess you got me back.

I'm the one who cause my own heartache.

Oh, Kyo...I am so sorry!

Please forgive me!

Don't forget that you're my everything!

I love you! I love you! Can't you see?

_It is painful to see._

My heart bleeds with sorrow,

when you said the one you'll never love is me;

So, our love has no tomorrow...

I remembered your "Thank You" on that day,

But you hurt me, without feeling cold.

However, just remember what I said;

I am here for you...to love and to hold.

* * *

**AN: **cries Aaaa! That is sooo sad! I really felt bad for Kagura! I hate to see my favorite female character sad...but hey not everyone could be happy. Alright, Momiji is next! 


	8. Bunnyrabbit and Lollipops & Selfish Love

**AN: **Momiji's sweet and innocent character inspired me to write this short excerpt. **_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or the adorable Momiji-kun! _**

**

* * *

**

**Bunny-rabbits and Lollipops **

Sweet stuff, filled with love!

Are bunny-rabbits and lollipops!

Huggies and Kissies were never enough,

Like bunny-rabbits and lollipops!

A day with sunshine and laughter,

Snuggles against my heart like bunny-rabbits and lollipops!

(Laughs)

Ah, how that makes me smile thereafter,

To think how my favorite things equal to little somethings I just love!

Warm like a bunny-rabbit and sweet like a lollipop!

* * *

**AN: **Here's another one for Momiji. This one is more serious. Thanks to one of my readers who inspired me to write this to explain the situation. In this chappie, Momiji and Kyo had a small talk about "selfishness" in themselves and this leads to Momiji's choice to try to protect Tohru from an angry Akito on that very same day. 

**

* * *

**

**Selfish Love based on CH 64**

_I'm being selfish  
Wanting to spend time with Tohru and having fun  
Me liking Tohru so much  
... am being selfish_

Days filled with heart to heart talks,

And the everlasting cuddly hugs;

That's all I ever want...

Somebody I could love and trust.

However, to keep of thinking that,

Was very selfish...

Because I never gave anything back;

This now my current wish.

I want to do the things she wanted to do,

And talk about things she want to talk about;

...and possibly protect her if I could.

But to protect is a certain doubt.

I failed once...and falter,

And here she is again covering for me,

Then she held me close thereafter...

Just like a mutti.

Now, I want to find some other means,

To return the love she gave to me,

I'll try my hardest! Just wait and see!

Just a little courage to believe!

I'll continue to be her place of comfort,

And support her in days anew!

Someday, I'll show her something special, something more...

Something more precious and true

Just to show her that I love her,

And be proud of me,

Just like a doting mother.

* * *

**AN:** How was that? Now is that cute? After that chappie, Momiji plays a huge role in future chapters to help Tohru achieve a certain goal. So, he did what he wanted to do for her. Alrighty, next is Hatori (or Ha-san, Tori-san) ! I hope you like! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'll acknowledge you all in my next installment. 


	9. Days of Dreaded Snow

**AN**: I want to thank **AnimeFrekos**, **GirlWaterShaman **and **A Smiling Rain Cloud** for the encouraging reviews. You guys are the reason why I kept going! Now, here's Ha-san and his poetry of dreaded snow...

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or the Ryu, Hatori-san! **_

**

* * *

**

**Days of Dreaded Snow**

Deep in the dank shadows of the _honke_,

Encased by the bitter snow;

Lies my seething soul who lost the one thing it want...

The warm air of spring to dissolve the bitter cold.

Those days are lost by me,

Replaced by the days of dreaded snow.

The warm air and sunshine is just a dream...

Will I ever find it again or will I die in the cold?

My hopes were falling,

Until those words prevailed...

"When snow melts it turns into spring...

Because spring will come without fail"

When will spring come again?

I'll have to reside in to cold for now,

Until spring brings it to an soothing end...

And melt the ice surrounding my heart...somehow.

I hope that she will become their spring;

Just as my love was once to me...

Only this time its not worth losing...

I'll guard it with my life, on my own choosing.

Someday the days of spring will be reborn,

Blooming with warmth which we all wanted for so long...

Eliminating those days of forlorn.

When that day comes, our hearts will become strong.

That is my eternal dream,

In the bitter cold...

Of those days ending...

Those days of dreadful snow.

* * *

**AN: **Ah, my ryu of angst! I hope he gets a happy ending ! Yes, he does need a hug! Everyone give hugs to Hatori! Even though he's a seahorse, we all love him! Oh yeah, I italicized the word _honke_! This means "main house" for those who don't know. Oh-kay, YAY! Me so happy now! I get to write about HARU! As you could see he's one of my favorite bishies! He's next!


	10. Because I Love You All and These Broken ...

**AN:** Here's the everlasting, good-looking, black and white-haired bishie, Hatsuharu! This poem is about why Haru does the things he does for those he cared about (ie: He looked for Kisa when she ran away; Goes black on the Student Council president to protect Momiji). **_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or this hunk! _**

* * *

**Because I Love You All**

Sweet intentions never lie,

That's how I feel,

When trouble is nearby...

Don't think, don't conceal...

Just do what needs to be done,

To make things at ease again;

To bring peace to everyone,

My family, my friends.

Although pain never goes away,

I just want everyone to smile,

Not just one, but many for all days.

I see this as my secret trial,

To be sure no one cries,

No one falls,

This is the reason why I tried...

Because I love you all.

* * *

**AN: **There's many ways to write how Haru feels about different things. Like Tohru, he puts everyone first (especially Yuki) before himself. Now, lets reverse this and see what Haru wanted for himself...to be with his love again.

* * *

**These Broken Tears**

What did I do to end this...

Something we longed for;

A life filled with embraces and kisses;

Why did it ended? Do you want something more?

There's something I can't stand,

Is to see you cry because of fear,

Please let me end,

Your trail of broken tears.

When you gave me a cold stare,

Telling me you don't need me...

Confusion controlled me...but I still cared.

Just hear me out... this is my plea...

I just want to comprehend,

Why you rejected me every time I am near;

Please let me end,

Your trail of broken tears.

What hurt you? I want to know,

Don't run from me;

I don't want to be alone...

...or see you alone, suffering.

In my heart, I weaken,

In my mind things are unclear...

Please let me end,

Your trail of broken tears.

Love, just once more,

To hold you, to kiss you...

To think of it gives me an uproar!

This is beyond my control...my rage could ascend!

To hell to our deadly drear!

The dangers in my heart will impend!

Curse these broken tears!

CURSE IT!

* * *

**AN:** 8I Black Haru has ascended. Poor guy. If you don't know who he's talking about, he's talking about Rin, his ex-girlfriend who has broken up with him. This is based off a manga chapter when he reveals this to Yuki. Aaah, I love his character. He deserved two poems! Oki-doki, next is Ayame-san!


	11. Love Your Number One

**AN: **Kyaaa! More reviews!

Thank you:

**Haru and Kisa Lover** for every single review! I could see you love Haru and Kisa! Guess who I am going to write after Ayame? You'll like the Haru poems I written.

**Smiling Rain Cloud: **I am glad you like Haru's because he's my favorite, next to Kyo. Thanks for reviewing!

Alright, now on with the show with our dashing, zealous snake, Ayame-san! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, nor Ayame-san, nor any snake. _**

**

* * *

**

**Love Your Number One**

_Yuki walks in the door..._

Sweet little bro,

How did you day go?

Did you miss me?

Ah! I guess not...I see...

Let me tell you something important now!

I am trying to close the gap between us somehow!

Let spend more days together! Come!

Lots of love for your number one!

_Ayame tugs on Yuki's arm. Yuki hits him and exits. Leaves Ayame to contemplate. _

Ow! Ha! Ha! You can't blame me trying,

Nor I can't blame you for denying.

Because when it comes to brotherly love...it take time...

But time could not slow this little brother of mine!

I'm just happy that all this is just your misunderstanding...

...of your number one....me!

Oh, Ho! Ho! Ho, Don't worry, Yuki!

We have all the brotherly time, in this brotherly world to repair our bonding!

I am thankful for a certain relationship, though it's not close;

The past of my rejection is what I remorse...

Sorry, little brother...

For all the rejection in your life...from myself...from mother...

_Ayame runs after Yuki and embraces him_

Don't cry! _Nisan_ is here! Cry on my shoulder!

You are not alone no more little brother!

_Yuki yells_

I am not crying! Will you let go?!

Don't you think this is getting old?!

You...don't have to try so hard,

It not doing us any good, so far.

_Ayame replies _

Wrong you are little bro, now we have "something" between us,

Just takes a little loving and a little trust,

And a little bonding, but that's not all...Ah....

...then you must bow to me! Your _oniisan_! Ha! Ha!

_Yuki fumed and whacked Ayame. Yuki exits again. Leaving Ayame hurt..._

No! No! No! The great snake won't give up 'cause of bruises!

Because I am number one who does what he love! Do what he chooses!

Just wait and see!

Yuki!

You'll always have me as your brother,

Your number one, above many others!

HA! HA! HA! HA!

_Ayame exits._

* * *

**AN: **How was that? Ayame's character is hard to write because of his overwhelming character. I did a minor interaction between him and Yuki to get his character the best I could. I just like it how he gets all serious in one line, then hyperactive in the next. Oh yeah, I italicized _Nisan _and _Oniisan_, that means "Older Brother". I bet most of you know that! Alrighty, next is Kisa-chan! 


	12. Love, Hugs and Compassion

**AN:** Yay! I have 19 reviews so far! You guys make me very happy and inspired to keep updating! Now, here she is the adorable tiger-cub, Kisa-chan!

* * *

**Love, Hugs, and Compassion**

My clouded days are over,

Because _oneechan _said that one day,

Why I hid and cowered...

And ran away.

Despite the harm I did to her poor hand,

She still came after me,

And reach out again and again...

Until she said those words that were meant to be.

"_I love you" _

I hear that a lot from _okaasan_,

But the way oneechan said it makes those words anew.

I always wanted to tell her thank you for being a good friend,

And give her a many hugs for being my oneechan.

Because of her I could smile with no worries...

I could stand on my own two feet again.

With that said and through,

What I hope now,

Is that Hiro-chan could understand what oneechan could do.

In someway, somehow,

Hiro-chan too would be affect by her love in a way.

If not sooner,

Maybe in future days.

I hope those days would come...I just hate to see oneechan hurt,

Just because of Hiro-chan's complicated feelings,

And his unthinkable words.

I hope she understand that's not the Hiro-chan I see.

He will never tell me why she is so unpleasant to him...

Nor why he said mean words to hurt her so deeply.

I could only hope that he could see how good they both are within,

No need for complications,

Or hurtful words...

No need for rival situations...

Please, Hiro-chan try to understand her,

And the day when that happen,

That day would be most divine...

Because Hiro-chan has compassion...

And his clouded days would be over, replaced by sunshine.

* * *

**AN: **Awww! Kawaii! Kisa's always worried when Hiro let his "words" loose on Oneechan! Oh yeah, _oneechan _means "Sissy" (a cute version of _oneesan_ - "Older Sister") and _okaasan_ means mother. Just for those of you who are very new to the language. Kisa's in the dark about what trivial complications Hiro has to go through, so she could only hope for the very best. Speaking of the mouthy sheep, he's next!


	13. Please Don't Cry No More

**AN: **Here he is! Your favorite (assuming that he's your favorite) fast-talking, bratty but cute sheep, Hiro-chan! Baaa! **_Disclaimer: Concering this and last chapter: I don't own Fruits Basket!_**

* * *

**Please Don't Cry No More**

Such a weak child...

Am I?

Always put my anger on others,

Making her cry.

Why do I always do things wrong?

Admitting my feelings...

Only to have her hurt,

The one I love, by me.

I wanted to ease her pain,

And pull her out of misery...

But as weak as I am...

Slowly distancing...

Because of my childish self,

Now she runs to "her"...

A stranger...someone else...

That clueless...that girl!

Where did she come from?

Is she suppose to be some kind of saviour?

What is so special about her?

She is just some plain, clueless girl!

There she is smiling that dumb smile,

Thinking that she is so smart and top of world!

But clueless-san made her smile too...something I haven't done for awhile...

I am happy that she' s happy...

And that she stopped crying...

Just what did clueless do?

Kisa, I am trying...

Trying so hard, what clueless done so easily...

Sorry, for all the tears I caused...

Curse me for my weakness,

My darn disability, puts me at fault.

If I could too make you smile,

With the strength I have...to say the truth...

To say those words which got you hurt...

I am so much in love with you.

Your sweet charm...

Adoring voice...

Which I don't mind hearing for eternity...

If I only have the ability...if only I have a choice...

I would give that up just to see you at peace again,

No more hurt, no more cries...

Just continue smiling...even it's because of "her"...

No doubt I'll continue my tries,

Though it maybe a sore...

To share you with clueless!...

...Just...Please don't cry no more.

* * *

**AN: **Aww! Hiro just want to spend time with Kisa without "Clueless" around. Tohru is completely clueless that Hiro is uttering sour words at her because he's jealous. Hopefully, he'll find his strength to tell Kisa directly about how he feels! Phew! Eleven poems already! Alrighty, next is the nervous monkey , Ritsu! 


	14. To Be Strong

**AN: **Thank you to **WaterGirlShaman **and **Haru and Kisa Lover** for more reviews! There was a short delay yesterday because it was my birthday! Well, with that aside, here's the monkey with a nervous breakdown, Ritsu!

* * *

**To Be Strong**

Timid and weak,

Is all I am...

A thousand apologies was all I could speak;

If I could do it over again...

I would if I could...

But I can't,

I am just no good...

What I am here? I am just a monkey with a lack of talent.

One day a certain girl came to me,

Told me what I longed to hear...

That life itself is an uncertainty,

And as long as we are here,

We could find the reason in someone.

My heart warmed to her words...

Eased my fears a little, one by one.

She must be special, that nice girl.

I hope to find my reason someday,

And maybe I'll have to strength to reach normality,

Just like him...

To have strong confidence like Aya-nii;

Being around him gives me a dream and hope within.

I hope someday,

Someone erase my uncertainties,

For their own sake,

Laughing, smiling and eating _takoyaki_.

That day would be the end of my search.

For now...I have to be strong,

My hopes and dreams are far from over,

For the sake of that person...I have to go on.

* * *

**AN: **Now, that's a side of Ritsu we all hoped to see. Although, his streams of apologies were quite funny. He hoped to help someone and be an encouragement to them, like Tohru. I wonder if he ever will? Oh, before I forget, _takoyaki_ is octopus in a soft ball of batter. It's the food Ritsu was retrieving for Shigure when he and Tohru had this heart to heart conversation. Okay, enough rambling, the next person was never introduced in the anime. She's the horse, Isuzu Sohma. She's Haru's ex-girl and she's got quite a headstrong personality. 


	15. Fighting in the Darkness

**AN: **Thank you to all my reviewers!

Thank you-

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I am glad you feel that way! This is what keeps me going!

**Shadow's Kit: **I am touched that my work could effect you in such way!

**Marasolo: **Thank you! Kyo-kun's poem is my favorite too! I really liked his character a lot! I plan to write a "finale" after I get through all the zodiac, Akito, Kazuma and Tohru's friends and Yuki's student council group (whew! That's awhile off!).

Alright, now for Rin-chan!

* * *

**Fighting in the Darkness**

It hurts being here...

All alone without you;

But I must let go for good...

For your sake, for the truth...

The truth will release us.

Also, you'll be free,

Free from the demon,

Free from...me.

Don't come near me,

Don't touch me,

Please stop saying such words;

Like your dying.

Don't reach for me,

Don't even think of our dreadful bliss...

I just fight more...

In the darkness.

The screams of the past...

Haunts my dreams,

But there you are again...

Replacing my fears with your serenity.

Thank you for being there,

But now I must go,

Please go on living,

Just so you know...

Don't worry,

Don't cry,

Not for my sake

'cause I'm still alive,

Don't bother looking for me,

Don't make me your weakness...

I'll just fight more...

In the darkness.

_Even though  
I was told I was unwanted  
There was someone there who  
Wanted me.  
I  
Was so fortunate  
Thank you_

* * *

**AN: **That was sad! Isuzu (Rin) wanted what is best for Haru. So, she broken up with him in order for her to find a way to set him "free". She's one of my favorite characters because she fought her way through all the painful moments herself, with a little help from Haru. Now, she's still fighting for him...in the darkness. (Sighs) Angst. Coming up next is bird, who was too, never introduced in the anime. His name is Kureno and he's next! __


	16. Eternal Prison

**AN:** Yay! Twenty-nine reviews! I think that is pretty good for my first fanfic! Well, it's not really _fan fiction _because its based on actual feelings and emotions of everyone in Frubra. Let just say it's a deeper evaluation of what conflicts the characters are going through and what they are going to do about it.

Thank you all for reviewing and keeping up with my work.

Thank you:

**GirlWaterShaman: **Yeah, you're right, but there are other things he is going through. Perhaps with Akito?

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Thank you! I am glad I could find the right words to capture those hidden emotions. Oh yeah, you're from Florida? Me too! I am from Orlando! We got hit pretty hard by Charley and a mess from Frances. I hope you held up alright from Ivan!

Oki doki, here's Kureno-san!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the beautiful bird, Kureno. This apply to all the disclaimers I missed. Thank you Shadow-san for the translation of the manga verse.**_

* * *

**Eternal Prison**

Feeling of emptiness dissipates,

When a saw a girl with a carefree beam,

And a laughing face;

Was looking at me.

I thought it must've been nice...

To smile so freely about;

It was a surprise...

That it was me who made her smile, no doubt.

If I could stay longer,

I would want to see her smiling,

Hear her laughing...forever.

But if I stayed I'll be defiling...

The keeper of my eternal prison,

Claimer of my heart,

Master of my body and the soul within.

We could never be apart...

For the chains of bond links us...

Eternally.

I could never see her again,

I will not see her ever...

Then her cries were sent...

Oh, how I long to reach her !

However, in the prison that I am in,

There are other cries,

Cries of pain coming within...

From a loner who suffers inside...

The keeper of my eternal prison,

The claimer of my heart,

Master of my body and the soul within,

We could never be apart...

For the chains of the bond links us...

Eternally.

I'm sorry, dear Arisa...I couldn't reach you.

If only if you could understand,

If only if I could tell you the truth...

Please be strong, and find another to love 'till days end.

I have to tend to a poor soul's heart,

To relieve heartbreaking pains.

Although my love for you won't reach far...

I will always think of you, until the end of my days...

_If I were able to see you  
I'd want you always  
always, by my side._

* * *

**AN: **(cries) Ahh! So sad! Isn't there any couple in Frubra who's happy? There is this line: _Then her cries were sent- _Kureno found out that Arisa still thinks of him in a "obvious" fashion, thanks to Tohru. Just a clear understanding. I think you all should know who this "Keeper of the eternal prison" is. Some of this is based on the latest chapters, which has some intriguing revelations . If you want to know what that is, email me, 'cause I want to keep this spoiler free! Alright, next is Kami-sama...Akito.


	17. My World is Pitch Black

**AN: **Thank you to all my reviewers:

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **Yes! It's look's like Aki-chan is next! There's a whole lot of Kureno than meets the eye...

**GirlWaterShaman: **Gotta feel bad for the bird. Akito...we all have mixed thoughts about "this person".

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Kureno needs to get a one-way plane ticket out of Akito's graps and take Arisa with him! I think Yuki is bound to know one way or the other. He was suspicious of Akito and Shigure from the very beginning. I don't think Tohru is going to tell anybody because she's got too much on her shoulders already! Now, why Kureno what to go on doing that for?

Now, on with the show...presenting the poisonous one, Akito!

* * *

**My World is Pitch Black**

Darken skies cover my world forever,

From everything else I was severed.

No light, no hope, no dreams...

Just me and my miserable things convene.

Together we will achieve eternal happiness;

No one gets in our way of togetherness!

Not a single soul could take that away from me!

Not that girl! No one! Leave my things be!

I won't let no one have it, not even that person,

That raven!

Everyday that raven speaks in my ear,

"You'll never achieve love like that, my dear"

Its squawks with sharp tone,

It keeps prying! Leave me alone!

Ruffling its black feathers, and saying empty words,

Evading and touching my things...that evil bird!

Stop painting my life with your dark colors!

This is my world, my life, the one whose loved more than others!

I have accepted my dark world,

With everyone, excluding that girl.

She has taken my precious prize away!

He'll return to my side someday!

She doesn't understand what our world is like,

That hag! Assuming that we are in a world alike!

She herself too should falter in this dark world of mine;

It just take a little more suffering and a little more time;

Then she want to forget that she know what she know,

And she'll be running to me, begging to forget and dissipating all hope!

After her end became her end,

Finally, my world has awaken...

and thus a new banquet has began...

* * *

**AN: **Ahh! Evil! Akito's dreaded plan. Aki-chan told Tohru about what plans Aki-chan has for the zodiac. Now, about the "raven". There's somebody in the main house whose driving Akito up the wall. That's all I am going to tell. I think Aki-chan just want a little loving, but Aki-chan doesn't know how to love. Alright! All done with Aki-chan and the zodiac! Yay! Now, a little something for Kazuma! Kyo's sweet adoptive father!


	18. Sanctuary

**

* * *

AN: **Thank you to all my readers who has been keeping up with my work up to this point. I am surprised that you all loved my first fan-fic work.

**Thank you:**

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Now you know why Akito hates "that pony" so much. "Black-slithery hair" is what irks Akito. I tried to write Akito without giving away too much!

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I am sorry that Aki-chan's poem scared you! I promise you that the next three are very light hearted and thoughtful!

Alright, now for a change in mood, here's your favorite shishou and mine, Kazuma-dono! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets! _**

* * *

**Sanctuary**

_Never again do I want him to stand  
With that darkness_

Amongst the sea of darkness,

Stood a young boy.

His eyes were endured with sadness,

Confusion, anger and fear.

Alone and frighten,

The boy didn't know where to go,

Nor what to do with his emotional tension.

I reach my hand towards him,

And he cried and yelled,

The hidden frustrations within.

I just look him in the eye,

And told him to come with me,

Away from this darkness, to a higher place...

His sanctuary.

Because of this,

I feel better of my past remorse,

The guilt inside has lifted.

However, a new guilt within me has arisen,

To use an innocent soul,

To rid my own sin?

No. The warmth in my heart has that feeling,

That feeling of a father to a son...loving.

He has become so special to me.

My son, my sanctuary.

Now, my son, you will not cry no longer,

There are those of us who love you.

A bond that last forever...

As long as you know that,

As long as you keep on believing,

You will grow strong, not just in combat...

But in your heart and soul inside.

I started feel that strength,

When I saw you smiling serenely by her side.

She has become your source to enjoy life.

Oh precious child, please stay with him,

And provide the love and care he needs,

And in return...in some form...in someway,

He will be your sanctuary.

* * *

**AN: **Aww, now isn't that sweet? This reminds me of that chapter when Kazuma peeks in through his kitchen and sees Kyo holding Tohru's ribbons for her while she's tying her hair up, so she could cook lunch for them! That chapter inspires me to write this. Thank you Shadow-san for translations! Kazuma is just one of those characters you cannot hate. The next poem is a small introductory poem in Tohru's POV. She's going to talk about her tomodachi(Friends) : Arisa and Saki (aka: Uo-chan and Hana-chan)! Then, they are next!


	19. TOMODACHI NO TOHRU : Watashi no Tomodach...

**AN: **Hello again! This is the a mini poem in Tohru's point of view about her friends. This is like an introduction to the two pals of Tohru-chan, Arisa and Saki. I should of done one for the Sohmas... I might write a short one for them in someone else's POV, other than Tohru. After this intro will be Arisa's poem and then, Saki's poem.

**Thank you: **

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I am glad that you're happy now! Me gots the feeling that things will be lighthearted from here on out!

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Yeah, Arisa's pretty cool. Do you think she and Saki could help Tohru in her current situtuation (if you know what I mean)? I certainly hope so, I know Saki going to do something and Rin too.

Here's Tohru with her little intro!

* * *

**Watashi no Tomodachi**

My Friends

A little warmth in this huge world is hard to sought,

Especially when the one source I had, withdrawn.

I am so lucky to have them beside me,

My friends, watashi no tomodachi.

Before my light went away,

They need someone to show them the way.

I was so thankful I could be there,

Also my comfort had her warmth to share.

One of me has become us three,

My friends, watashi no tomodachi.

Now we are still together,

With a pact to be friends forever.

Okaa-san, thank you for bring us closer,

They are the best friends ever!

Uo-chan, Hana-chan and me,

My friends, watashi no tomodachi.

* * *

**AN: **Isn't that cute? I think its one of the cutest I have written so far. It's short, but it's just a introductory to Arisa and Saki. Alright, Arisa's coming up!


	20. Someday

**AN: **Ahh! This is the second time I have written this! The computer when off when I was done! Stupid me didn't save! I don't know if it would be good as the first one, but I'll try again! Okay, now I saved. Let's get on with the show, with the former yankee, Arisa Uotani! **_Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Baskets. This goes for the last one too! _**

* * *

**Someday**

I'll never forget your face...

Behind a pile of snacks;

It reminded me of someone...

Who is too, off-track.

The look of confusion displayed on your face...

Was so adorable!

Why did you leave?

Did you get into trouble?

Somebody care for you!

Don't you know?

I want to know where you're from...

Or better yet, where did you go?

I also didn't forget that sad look you harbored,

Making me unhappy,

Especially when you said:

"Things aren't necessary".

What make you think that way?

You never give me a chance to see!

What is it?

Is it you or is it me?

Why did you go away?

I still think of you...so...

Come see me, okay!

When I do find you I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!

For leaving me with an achy heart,

Lonely days and an angry sulk!

For now I'll let go,

Going on my own way...

But I still won't give up!

I'll find you...somehow, someway...SOMEDAY!

* * *

**AN: **Gotta luv Arisa! She's pretty strong when it comes to heartbreak, but she could be _strong _in many ways. I wonder what would happen if she did see him again? I could imagine her grabbing his collar and yelling constantly about what he did in their last meeting! LOL. Somebody needs to knock some common sense into Kureno! You don't just leave people out there in the blue! Alright, Saki-chan is next!


	21. Strange People

**AN: **I am sorry about the slight delay! Hurricane Jeanne wouldn't let me work in peace! Instead, she destroyed my room with water damage! Oh, agony! However, she didn't take the computer away! Ha! Alright, thank you **Haru and Kisa Lover** for reviewing! I am always grateful for your insights! Now, for our denpa girl, Saki! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets._**

* * *

**Strange People**

Once upon a midnight dreary...

Oh, wrong poem...

Sorry.

I'll try again...

Once upon a day unknown,

That is unknown to my friend, as well...

This poor girl lived alone.

In the tent she dwelled.

She was alone day by day...

Under moonlights and suns...

Until the strange ones comes her way...

And provided shelter for a small fund...

She needs to be their maid,

And a room is provided for the individual.

Thus begins the story about Tohru-kun, her days...

And the ones she stayed, those strange people.

Who these people are?

Sohma is their name...

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure is who they are.

What make them so strange?

First off lets look at Sohma Yuki,

A student currently known as "The Prince".

A quiet and beautiful was he,

Enough to make any young girl lose all common sense.

His feelings were oblivious,

To those who worship the ground he walked on.

I wonder if he ever experienced loneliness?

Or if he has any feelings at all?

One of my question was answered on that day,

When me and my friend, Arisa,

Came one night to stay.

I was surprised to hear the words he speak of.

The Prince, actually has feelings.

Although, he showed more towards the orange one.

Sohma Kyo, the energized being...

Opposite of the Prince and a hater of one;

Quickness on temper and anger,

Loses all his senses in his actions.

He's the most strangest I ever encountered,

Such curious waves he has...

Darkness and chaos flowed in his waves,

Was the energy he displayed...

When we visited the grave.

Such feelings of regret emitted from his way.

Something I wish to investigate,

If it ever bothers her in any way.

Lets leave that for another day.

One more away,

Sohma Shigure...

the most perverse,

I should say.

Although, he's good with the verse.

I wonder about him now and then,

If he could be trusted,

With little Tohru living with him.

Her life, in his guardianship.

I wish I know a little more about this writer,

I'd be more at ease...

However, with that aside...

There is something I am most pleased...

To see the one by Kyo's side.

That man he called "Shishou",

So handsome, so kind.

I wish to see more of him, though.

Oh my, I'm out of sync...

About the strange ones...I mean,

They has such strange waves flowing...

Those three,

Just who are they?

Or better yet...their family?

I get nervous when I know that Tohru is in their care,

Dear girl, stay close to those two,

And around the writer...just beware...

* * *

**AN: **Oh wow, that's the longest I've written! Saki is very observant when she's around Tohru and the Sohmas. She and Arisa was suspicious of Shigure because if his carefree nature. I think they should be more suspicious! Anyways, lately Saki has caught on guard about something in the latest chapter. I wonder what that is? Her little crush on Kazuma is pretty comical. I love seeing Kyo's reactions! Hah, Hah. Ha. Wow, I am almost done... All I need is an intro poem in Yuki's POV about his beloved Student Council and their four poems. I'll give a brief intro who everyone is in their poem, since not everyone's read the manga. Okay, Yuki is next with the Student Council introduction. I'll make it longer than Tohru's introduction to her friends. Ciao!


	22. TOMODACHI NO YUKI: Leadership

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviews! I am close to being done with all the characters in Frubra. If there is any ideas you guys have for more poems, please inspire me! I'm thinking of writing another set of poems or maybe take a shot at fan-fiction! The set of poems I am thinking of writing would be in letter format. The characters would be writing each other letters about certain situations. Like for instance if Yuki writes a letter to Kagura, he'll ask her how she's coping with her one-sided love and Kagura would reply and ask Yuki how are things between him, Tohru and Kyo. Well, its just an idea. I am still brainstorming for my next project!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Thanks. Nah, I won't mention the status of their relationship in the manga, but I would mentioned what they both thought of Yuki. Nothing big.

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I am glad you liked Saki's. I hope you'll like the Student Council segment!

Okay, last segement...here's Yuki! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. _**

* * *

**Leadership**

On the first day of "work",

As nervous and as sensitive I was;

Already beaten by the baka neko's words,

About what a bore I was.

Then, on that same day,

He came to say,

What he thought of me right way,

That guy, Manabe .

Such flamboyancy like Nisan,

So crude like _him,_

Were my judgments, before he corrected me wrong.

He got to his point and accepted me as I am.

Vice President, lets settled our differences,

And work together,

As cabinet members, as friends.

As I accept you as a colleague, please accept me as your leader.

I came into this position rid of my weaknesses...

And become a person I'm proud to call "me".

However, I discovered that I'm not alone,

someone else is struggling to be free.

The timid, Kuragi Machi,

Unable to speak for herself in any situation.

Yet,when she speaks of me,

She showed me her intuition.

She struggles though her rampages about,

With internal conflicts.

I wonder what sets her off?

If I only knew what was it...

Treasurer, lets us fight our battles,

And work together,

As cabinet members, as friends.

As I accept you as my college, please accept me as your leader.

There are the other two,

Very eccentric, interesting in personality, though;

The two secretaries,

Toudou Kimi and Sakuragi Naohito .

One is a carefree spirit,

Who says what she feels.

The other is a serious worker,

with a temper he needs to conceal.

She doesn't care what others think of her,

She just be as she likes to be, Toudou Kimi...

While he points out every paper creased with stiffness.

Nao, relax, we'll get done...don't be so perturbing.

Secretaries, keep up the good work,

And work together,

As cabinet members, as friends.

As I accept you both as colleges, please accept me as your leader.

I thank you all for giving me a chance,

In the end all this will define the core...

Of the Students Council...

Or as Manabe likes to call it... "THE SCHOOL DEFENSE CORPS"!

* * *

**AN: **Aaah, I wrote another lengthy one! Now, that's what I call an "introduction"! The Student Council is an interesting group of people who give Yuki a chance at something that has nothing to do with his curse or his family. Through them, he's become strong. I'll give an brief profile of all four members at the beginning of their poem. It'll look something like this...

_Sohma Yuki _

_Second -year (11th grade)_

_President _

Personality: Quite reserved at first, but gets the hang of things. He is the leader!

Color: Red

Likes: Gardening

Dislikes: A certain cat

I don't want to give away "who" they really are. Just know where they stand in Yuki's domain. Okay, the Vice-President, Kakeru Manabe is next!


	23. A Man Named YunYun

**AN: **Sorry for the delay! I had hurricane clean-up to do. Plus, I was trying to figure out how to write Manabe. I have to read the translations to figure how to write his character into the poem. Anyways, thank you **Haru and Kisa Lover **and **A Smiling Rain Cloud** for keeping up with the reviews!

Here's Kakeru!

* * *

_Manabe Kakeru _

_Second -year (11th grade)_

_Vice- President _

Personality: Very outgoing. Tends to say inconsistent things. Yuki thinks he's much like Ayame when they first met because Kakeru does his own things on his own pace without respecting other people's presence.

Color: Black

Likes: Teasing Yuki

Dislikes: Covering for a certain person

* * *

**A Man named Yun-Yun**

He's the man with the color red,

Our commander and chief, the student head.

He's got a girly face,

But his temper sure put that away!

Interesting one, I must say,

I am glad he's our leader in a million ways!

He's not what I excepted,

For that he's the one I accepted.

I could laugh with him,

Also filter my anger from within.

We talk together,

Fight each other.

I like it when his façade was fading,

When he's not the prince everyone's hoping.

I am most surprised when he shared his worries and fears.

That proves to me he's not perfect, although sincere.

You're real man, Sohma Yuki.

A man is what you'll always be.

Although, I still think you are a princess.

Thank you for taking the time to sit and listen.

And thank you for trusting me with your problems.

I'll continue to be your vice commander and chief!

We'll fight for our school defense as long as we believe!

Manabe Kakeru here, sir!

Reporting for duty...although I hate work.

In time we have to part ways soon,

But I always remember you as the man...Yun-Yun!

* * *

**AN: **How was that? I based this off, Kakeru's relationship with "Yun-Yun". He doesn't treat him like the prince everyone sought him to be...yet, he calls him a "princess". This is also based of some of the conversations they had together in the manga. I think because of him, Yuki is a stronger person. Alright, Machi's next. She's the treasurer. 


	24. What Do You Feel?

**AN: **I am sorry it took me long again! L My internet has not been nice to me! Anyways, thank you **Haru and Kisa Lover** and **A Smiling Rain Cloud** for keeping up with these poems. Here's Machi! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket_**.

* * *

_Kuragi Machi _

_First -year (10th grade)_

_Treasurer _

Personality: Very introverted. Barely speaks out for herself, or speak out at all, in fact. Keeps everything to herself. Tends to go on random rampages for unknown reasons. Very observant of Yuki.

Color: Yellow

Likes: Yuki?

Dislikes: The person or thing that makes her go berserk; Yuki being called a "Prince"

* * *

**What Do You Feel? **

From a distance your light shone far,

Up close it dimmed.

Those around you worshipped the ground you walked on,

What did you do to start this whim?

I looked across from the other side,

And see your face.

Eyes lowered, lips smile a sad smile...

Do you feel lonely in this place?

What do you feel,

When the world is watching you?

Recognizing your existence.

What do you feel,

When someone call your name...

Just so you acknowledge their presence?

_Do you feel anything at all? _

Every time I see you day by day,

Everyone cherish you in their little charade,

Dressing you with their fantasies,

Putting on the prince façade.

A sad look appeared on your face,

Is that how you feel?

No one is there to understand...

What is fake and what is real.

What do you feel,

When you are away...

From this circus?

What do you feel,

When you're here with us everyday,

Erasing that fact the you're perfect?

I started to see you smiling again,

From the distance...

From the other side.

I wonder who done it?

* * *

**AN: **I really like this poem. I had a tune in my head when I was writing it. So, its more like a song. For those of you who don't know, Machi don't think Yuki's the prince everyone thought him to be. There's one chapter that focused on her views of Yuki. That's where I got my inspiration from. Okay-doki, Nao-chan is next!


	25. A Rival Worthy

**AN: **Ah! Almost close to finish! One more part and one finale to go! I might add in a introductory for the zodiac poems (it's the only one I didn't do a intro for). Oh before I get started...

**Thank you**

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **Machi scares you? Well, she' quite disturbed in some shape or form. I do believe she'll help Yuki in a way and vice versa. As for Akito, I began to see what Kazuma's talking about Aki-chan being a brat.

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **It's quite alright! Thanks for reading!

Alright, now for Nao-chan!

* * *

_Sakuragi Naohito _

_First -year (10th grade)_

_Secretary _

Personality: Super work-oriented; Always so tense and stiff; He challenged Yuki as his rival (probably as a top student); grouchy; embarrassed for the "stupidity" his council members are displaying (coughManabecough)

Color: Blue

Likes: To get every little job done and be tidy; He likes order

Dislikes: Manabe calling him "Shorty" and picking on him; Yuki letting Machi "pass through" after she's was in "Berserko Mode" and trashed the Student Council office; His council members being silly (ie: When they were deciding their colors)

* * *

**A Rival Worthy**

A challenge come upon me one day,

Which made me stand right away...

Sohma Yuki has been elected president,

Here's my chance to become a worthy student!

Heh, the mighty prince who stand tall,

We'll just see whose's the best of us all!

He gets things done quite calmly,

In the noisy room filled with stupidity!

I respect him in getting the job done,

Although there are some choices that are quite dumb!

After that "destructive demon" blew away our hard work,

He let her go...without no warnings or red tags on her!

President, why did you let it go?

Did you see what she did? You act as if you didn't know!

There's still some unanswered questions,

About Sohma-san and his tactics.

Just where are you from?

How did you become so superior and number one?

This is why you are so trustworthy,

To become my rival worthy.

As much as I look up to you,

I see you as my rival, that's the truth.

One question still floats in my mind...

How did Manabe Kakeru become VP in no time?

He is a lack of everything a vice-leader should be!

A slacker, sleeper, blasphemer, and a joker is all we see!

Is he ever serious? Doesn't he ever do something?

I like the question the one who put him in their choosing!

Never mind about that, it's too late to change...

Let just get things done without going insane!

President, I'll still will work with you all the way,

With everyone day by day.

However, I still don't understand you, Sohma Yuki,

But I know this... that you are my rival worthy.

* * *

**AN: **Now, now Nao-chan (Kimi calls him that) let not so fed up with everything you see. I like the part in the manga when he tries to tell Yuki that he's his rival, only to be interrupted by Manabe joking that Nao wanted to say that Yuki's his crush, lol. Alrighty, next is Kimi! Kimi wants to be next!

****


	26. This is What Kimi Thinks

**AN: **For those of you who don't know already, I've written an intro poem for the Sohmas in the reader's POV. It's right before Tohru's poem. It's call _The Circle of Twelve_. Go ahead and read it before or after this poem. Okay, this is the last poem for the Student Council segment. The next one will be the finale!

* * *

**Thank you:**

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I feel special that you shared my poem with your class! I feel like a professional! I'll move on to another project after the "finale" is written! I might write a fanfic.

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **I like the Student Council too! It's like Yuki has his own little "manga" series!

Now for Kimi! **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets. _**

* * *

_Toudou Kimi_

_Second-year (11th grade)_

_Secretary_

Personality: Extroverted; Says what she feels, without caring what others think; Identifies herself in third person; she's pretty honest when it comes to putting herself first before others

Color: Pink

Likes: Thinking that Yuki and Manabe were talking about perverted things whenever she enters their conversation; Playing around with Yuki (remember the "intercom scene"?) and making the Puri Yuki Fanclub jealous.

Dislike: Being left out of Yuki and Manabe's conversations; Yuki calling her "Toudou-san" (Miss Toudou)

* * *

**This is What Kimi Thinks**

Kimi likes Yun-Yun as president,

Yun-Yun is valiant like prince!

He knows what to say and knows what to do,

Any situation! That's the truth!

Kimi remembers how Yun-Yun speaks after letting Machi get by,

He asked her with his chivalrous charm, "Why?"

Just like what all the girls say,

Such a kind gentleman with a beautiful face.

Oops, Kimi did not mean it that way!

Hee, Hee! Kimi just admired Yun-Yun each and everyday!

But Kimi thinks Yun-Yun needs to go out more,

And have fun once in awhile, life's such as bore.

If Kimi has it Kimi's way,

We'll have fun everyday!

Kakeru is a funny guy,

He and Yun-Yun could be quite perverted sometimes, (She likes to think that)

Talking about stuff boys like to talk about in their little corners,

Let Kimi hear too! We shouldn't keep secrets from each other!

Kakeru should not watch naughty videos, (Again, she likes to think that, then again I don't know if he does)

He's got a girfriend, don't you know!

Machi's quite a mystery,

Although she's a hard worker as she should be.

Kimi don't know why she is the way she is,

Always a loner and so quiet.

Kimi will make her speak!

And be like Kimi!

Nao-chan is angry all the time,

Why won't he loosen up from time to time?

Kimi likes to see Kakeru loosen things up for Nao-chan,

Even though its poking fun, its good to see it now and then.

These are things Kimi thinks every time Kimi sees everyone,

You all are so much fun!

Kimi is happy to be with you all,

The Student Council or the School Defense Corps!

Yay! Let's work hard!

* * *

**AN: **Ahh! All done with the Student Council! As I mentioned above, Manabe and Yuki are not perverted. Manabe used the perverted talk to cover over what he and Yuki were talking about. I like that scene when Kimi comes in during the school field trip when Yuki and Manabe were talking about something: "Why does it come down to that?" said Yuki. "Because she likes that," answered Manabe. LOL. Sadly, the end is drawing near, but no fear! I'll come again on a summer's day...just kidding! I might work on a fanfic...about I don't know yet! Inspire me! FINALE is next and last!


	27. OMAKE: Looking Forward

**AN: **Oh mi gosh! This is it the end of my first Frubra fan poems (I don't like to call it fan fiction because its not my fictional story. Its based on actual feelings in the manga.) Before I get started, I want to thank all my reviewers:

_**Thank You ALL!:**_

**Haru and Kisa Lover: **I am glad you read the entire set! I might write more in another set soon or I just get a shot a fan fic. Thanks for reading!

**A Smiling Rain Cloud: **It looks like I am not the only one whose kept up with the manga. I am glad you read them because it really helps to get a feel out of the poems, ne? Thanks for reading!

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Marasolo**

**Kurai Hi**

**AnimeFreakos**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets (or ever will) nor the song by the late Ritsuko Okazaki, called "For Fruits Basket" **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Looking Forward**

POEM by Pocochichi

SONG by Ritsuko Okazaki

_I was so happy, you were laughing_

_With a smile that melts everything away_

**Yuki**

Your smile means everything to us,

It teaches love, compassion and trust.

Because of you I could move forward...

And my days of darkness is over.

**Kyo**

Inside my heart I am troubled,

But days filled with you, your smiles, and your love of all...

Make me forget my pain.

I look forward to be by your side for the rest of our days.

**Shigure**

Keep on smiling, little flower,

The warmth you bring makes us feel stronger.

Don't worry about too much at once,

Just take it day by day...just have fun!

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

**Momiji**

I feel like I could grow more in days anew,

Because of your love, because of you.

Your love is like a mutti!

"Love you lots," from Momiji.

**Hatori**

You are our new dawn of spring,

Filled with love and endless caring.

There will not be another like you in any way,

In our hearts, Honda-kun, you have a place.

**Hatsuharu**

Thank you for bring the light that make us feel safe and warm,

And showing us with belief, that one could go on.

Thank you for showing this to my family.

I hope in the long run we'll be the ones whose helping.

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

**Tohru**

I want to believe that everyone deserve a chance,

No matter the pain, no matter the circumstance...

No matter the person, or the question of forgiveness.

We all have our obstacles in life, in happiness or sadness.

_I cannot be reborn _

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

**Arisa and Saki**

Lets stay together, always three!

Tohru no Tomodachi!

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

**Ayame**

Princess Tohru, a flower in the dull weeds,

Always kind of words, especially when it comes to me and Yuki.

Thank you for your support,

Hopefully you will be an encouragement to Yuki and maybe more?

**Kisa**

When you said you love me,

I was so happy that I have an "Onee-chan" near.

I feel more courageous from you kind words.

I am proud to call you my "older sister"!

**Hiro**

What do I have a say in this?

Well...thanks for showing me that I'm not a helpless kid.

I might said some mean things...

I did not mean to hurt you that way.

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

**Ritsu**

I was helpless before you came,

Though I am still looking forward to that day;

To one to eat takoyaki with that someone.

Thanks for giving me hope to be that one.

**Isuzu**

You cried many tears for us all,

I hope you could find someone to run to when you fall.

I never met someone with such demeanor,

Just don't take it on all by yourself, let do this together.

**Kureno**

I'll never forget the day we cried together as one...

And the faith you had, when I had none.

Though my future is uncertain...

...Just be with my love, that special person.

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

**Tohru**

I'll continue to be there for everyone,

All the junnishii, the Sohmas, my family whom I love.

I hope they won't give up in whatever they strive to do,

Keeping on loving, keep on believing...there still time as long there are days anew.

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

**Yuki**

Now I understand why we are here,

Under the same roof... me, Honda-san, Shigure and that cat over there.

**Kyo**

That cat over there? What kind of line is that?

It's me, Tohru, Shigure and that damn rat!

**Yuki**

Like that sound any better, baka neko!

Maybe Miss Honda has a good one...better than any of us know...

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

**Tohru**

Ano, lets be friends, as well as family,

Even though you two won't get along, eventually.

I just like to see all of us together,

Treasure the memories in our heart forever.

**Yuki **

I hope our memories will overcome our fears,

**Kyo**

And we won't be separated, always near...

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always _

**Tohru**

Then, let's stay together...forever.

* * *

**AN: **WAAHH! It's the end!! I really like this poem. Everyone plays a part, except Akito. Aki-chan don't have nice things to say to Tohru. That would ruin the kindness emitted from this Finale! Please read and review (I never said that too often) and I'll thank you in my new work to come! SAYONARA!


End file.
